Thanos
Thanos About the Character Thanos is a Super-Villain who needs to find all 6 Infinity Stones for his Gauntlet and once he has it, he'll erase half of all life in the Universe sparing half of Mankind on Earth Quotes 'In time, you will know what it'll feels like to lose everything. You can't outrun it or outhide it...Destiny still arrives' 'You have my respect, Tony Stark. When it's all over, half of Mankind on Earth will survive and victory will be mine...I hope they will remember you' (After being hit by Thor's new weapon) 'You should had gone for the head' 'Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the Universe...but this, does put a smile on my face' (Before sacrificing Gamora to get the Soul Stone) 'I ignored my Destiny once, and I cannot do that again....I'm sorry, Gamora' 'Titan was like most planets, there was too many mouths to feed. And when we faced Extinction, I offered a Solution.' 'Once I get all 6 Stones, I would snap my fingers...and half of Mankind will cease to exist' 'In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you, now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet, I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.' (Before battling Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Goku, Vegeta, Iron Rescue, Sora, Kairi and Captain Marvel) 'I will shred the Normal Universe down to it's last atom and then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. It is not what is lost but only what it is been given... a grateful Universe.' 'You could not live with your own failure, and where did that bring you? Back to me.' (He tells Negan something) 'I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive, but the Avengers have shown me... that's impossible. As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those, that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.' 'I am... inevitable.' Gallery Master Thanos.png|Thanos sitting on his Throne Thanos gives the Avengers a choice.png|Thanos collects the Power Infinity Stone Thanos now has all 6 Infinity Stones.png|Thanos arrives to Saturn's earth-like planet Titan so he con battle the Avengers Thanos has the Infinity Gauntlet.png|Thanos is holding his Infinity Gauntlet with the Power Stone and Space Stone on it Thanos collects the Space Infinity Stone.png|Thanos collects the Space Infinity Stone Thanos tells General Hux, Snoke and Negan to prepare his Portal.png|Thanos knows that the Mind Stone is with Vision Thanos gets hurt bad after Thor hits him with the Ancient Ax called Stormbreaker.png|Thanos got hurt badly by Thor's new weapon Thanos confronts the Disney Heroes and Avengers.png|Thanos is in his Battle Armor Thanos prepares to fire at Iron Man.png|Thanos aims his Infinity Gauntlet to fire Thanos is about to attack Ann Possible in her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Form.png|Thanos is about to battle Ann Possible in her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Form Thanos sees Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Goku, Vegeta, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Iron Rescue and Captain Marvel show up.jpg|Thanos sees Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Rescue, Goku and Vegeta appear Thanos tries to regain the Infinity Gauntlet.png|Thanos tries to regain the Infinity Gauntlet during the Final Battle Category:Villain Category:Disney Character Category:Marvel Category:Disney Channel Series